


The Best Medicine

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Stuff from my Writing Blog [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, I L O V E HIM, NEBUYA IS LOWKEY THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, OKAY BUT, WERE THE SAME PERSON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo





	The Best Medicine

You shook out your umbrella and left it to the side of the door as you fumbled in your pocket for your keys. The telltale sign of the presence of your keys--the Christmas-like jingling--was no where to be heard and you let out an exasperated sigh.

"Could this day get any worse?" You whined, lightly banging your head against your front door, causing your drenched locks to slap against your face. One moment, your forehead was pressing against the hard, wooden door, and the next, you were falling forward into the apartment that you shared with your beast of a boyfriend.

"Woah, babe! What the hell?" A deep voice boomed. You felt strong arms wrap around you just before you hit the carpeted floor and your face being pressed into a solid chest. 

"Sorry." You mumbled into his chest. He rose an eyebrow at your melancholic mood and grabbed you by the shoulders to pull you away from him and look you in the eyes. Once he saw the sadness and dejection in your usually bright and cheerful eyes, he pulled you back to his chest, wrapped an arm underneath your thighs, and carried you over to the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed, with you cradled to his chest, and moved you carefully so that you were also sitting. 

He fetched you a fresh pair of sweatpants and one of his huge jackets that he knew you liked to wear (you always denied it whenever he'd catch you wearing one), and peeled off your wet clothes. Once you were dressed, he grabbed a towel to dry off your hair and a brush to de-tangle; all those years of wanting to help his mom out with her hair when none of his older brothers would do it had actually paid off. Once you were comfortable, he sat down beside you and pulled you to his side.

"Now tell me what's wrong." He said, his voice soft but with a hint of assertiveness. 

You sighed and flopped back on the bed, getting comfortable enough to dive into your long, sad story of how the day had gone for you. Nebuya joined you in laying down and listened earnestly, nodding his head and keeping his eyes focused on you so he wouldn't get distracted by anything else.

"I'm sorry, babe. That sounds roug. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better. You just gotta stay positive." He rubbed your hand with his fingers and thought for a minute. "You know what would help you feel better? Working out. Come workout with me tomorrow morning!" 

"I don't need to exercise, Eiki,  **I need a hug.** " You sat up to run your fingers through your hair and stretch. Nebuya followed you up.

"But I already gave you, like, three since you've been home." 

"So? My day sucked, and I love your hugs."

"Fair enough." Nebuya shrugged. Without warning, he tackled you back down onto the bed, crushing you in an iron hold, and started to pepper you face with kisses and nuzzles. The first smile of the day graced your lips and you pounded your fists against the rock wall that he called a chest. 

"Okay okay okay! I think that's enough!" You giggled in between breaths. Nebuya released his hold on you and stood up, looking quite proud 

"Now let's eat, I'm starving! Takeout sound good?" He called as he moved to the kitchen to grab his phone.

"Takeout sounds great!" You yelled back, smiling to yourself. You were eternally grateful for your hard-shelled boyfriend with a true heart of gold.


End file.
